Tokyo Arts High School
by Melancholic-Sunshine
Summary: The story of two teachers who meet at a high school and how a connection slowly forms between them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters or plot of Gravitation.

-o-o-o-o-

If there was one thing known to all teachers at Tokyo Arts High School (TAHS), it was the simple truth that E154 was the best classroom that you could possibly get your hands on. Upon entering the room, you see a large window running the length of the North wall that gives a lovely view of the courtyard. Everyday, sunshine pours into the room and lights up the off-white walls, giving the room a content and happy feeling. The teacher's desk is tucked cozily in the corner right next to this window, and the students' desks are all facing west toward the blackboard. And, to top it all off, the Home EC room was right down the hall, so a lingering scent of sugar and flour could always be smelled. Needless to say, it was the ideal classroom.

So, when a famous writer such as Ueseugi Eiri decided to start teaching linguistics at the school, it's no surprise that the administrators of TAHS would readily give the room to him. Astoundingly the teachers, who had been stomping each other's faces in the ground for the classroom since Mr. Kojii's (its previous owner) retirement the previous summer, were not too upset about this. At first, they were outraged. 'How dare you let the **new** teacher have that room!' many of them had said. However, upon finding out that the "new teacher" that had stolen what they so desired was none other then the famous novelist Ueseugi Eiri, they all immediately forgot about E154 and began focusing all their energy on the arrival of the celebrity.

There was no sighting of the so-called beautiful writer until a few weeks before the beginning of school. One teacher reported she saw him 'walking gracefully down the hall toward the principle's office,' and in fact that was exactly where he was headed. That day, Eiri had gone down to the head office to listen to the tedious lecture of his duties as a teacher and to sign a few forms. From there, he headed immediately to E154 where he was said to have spent the rest of his day tearing down the self-esteem boosting posters left by previous teachers.

And now it was the first day of school, and Eiri was striding confidently down the hallway past the many classroom doors which were still barred shut. Every second room or so, he would see a female teacher's face peering at him through the tiny window adorning each door. He ignored every stare and walked on, winding his way down the empty halls to E154 where he would spend the rest of the day.

The silent halls echoed with his agile steps, but as he neared his room they were masked by another sound. Soft at first, the sound became louder and louder as he walked down the hall, and he soon came to recognize it as the unmistakable tune of a guitar. The only thought going through his head was, '_who in the hell would be playing a guitar at 5:30 in the morning?_' As he rounded the corner, now about 2 halls from his classroom, he saw one door hanging wide open from which the sweet tune seemed to be emanating. Standing in front of the room, he looked up to see a small sign reading 'Room E137.' He brought his head down from the top of the door and looked in to see a young man with layered black hair strumming a guitar drowsily as though drunk on the soft tune. He was facing sideways from Eiri, but even from this angle the blonde writer could tell the man had rather feminine features: a round face, large eyes, and a thin frame. As though he had sensed eyes on him, the man stopped playing and turned to Eiri with a curious look on his face.

"Eh?" The young teacher asked. Eiri, embarrassed to have been caught staring, simply turned and walked on towards his classroom.

By the end of first period, he had completely forgotten about the man.

-o-o-o-o-

An awkward air hung in room E154 where every eye was on one man: Ueseugi Eiri. Students sitting quietly in their desks stared intently at their teacher, waiting for him to open his perfectly shaped mouth. He stood in front of them, scanning each of the soon-to-be adults and almost gulping at their intimidating stares. Of course, Eiri was not easily scared, but he spent most of his life in the solitude of his own home. He was not used to having people staring at him as though waiting for him to jump up and down and do somersaults.

Regaining his nerve, Eiri opened his mouth and formed the words, "Good morning, class." Some of the girls in the back almost fainted. Those who had managed not to die uttered a 'Good morning, sensei' before turning to each other and giggling amongst themselves. The males of the class, though overwhelmed by the obvious affect he had on the females, were able to keep themselves under control and say the same words with a bit more confidence.

Eiri struggled not to roll his eyes at the flattering treatment he was receiving. It had happened every class since 1st period, and he was just glad this was the last one before the lunch break. '_Just this last one,_' he kept thinking to himself, '_just this last one and it'll be over. For a while, anyway._'

"Okay, class, can anyone tell me the difference between polysyndeton and asyndeton?" At this, the whole class raised their hand, practically piling on top of each other to be the one to answer Eiri's question.

'_Oof._'

-o-o-o-o-

"What a nightmare…" Eiri slumped in his chair, burying his head in his hands. Teaching was a bit different then he'd expected. It was overwhelming having all those eyes on you, and by the end of the first day his desk was already piled with in-class assignment that needed to be graded. Who knew teaching was going to be so difficult?

"So…" a voice sounded from the doorway, "the bare walls…are they part of your character or are you just easily distracted?"

"What…?" Eiri asked, lifting his head to see the disrupter of his thoughts: it was the guitarist. "Oh…from this morning…"

"Hey, you remembered! So, peeping is a hobby of yours, eh?" He said with a grin plastered on his mischievous-looking face.

"Oh, no. I didn't mean to be…" He said, slightly fumbling for his words.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I was only kidding. I guess it is kind-of weird to being playing guitar at 5:30 in the morning, especially when all the other teachers are locked behind their doors and silent. But, I do it every morning. It is my specialty, after all. Shindou Shuichi; I'm the guitar teacher here at TAHS." He said, reaching for Eiri's hand and shaking it lightly. "And you…are Ueseugi Eiri, famous romance novelist and dream of every female in Japan."

"Uh, yeah…to put it bluntly…" He said hesitantly. This guy certainly was strange. He acted as though they had known each other for years!

"Sorry for the informality. I must be freaking you out." Shuichi laughed and scratched the back of his head, "I have a tendency to do that. So, let's start from a less personal point…how was your first day of teaching?"

"Tiring." Eiri stated simply, mentally groaning as his mind shifted back to the thought of grading all those papers, and then going through the same annoying routine tomorrow.

"Hey, I know what you mean. It's pretty damn bad the first day, isn't it? 150 students, 300 eyes all on you. But, trust me, it gets better. If you're really passionate about your subject, you'll do fine. It's not as easy as everyone thinks it is, you know? Teaching's hard work, and for a low salary, too. But, really, it doesn't take too long to get used to how things work around here. Besides, the people around here are more interesting and creative then those at other schools. 'Tokyo Art High School,' you know? I suppose it must be different for you, though…being a celebrity and all."

Staring at the smiling man, Eiri gathered that he was rather easy-going. He seemed like the friendly type, someone you feel comfortable around, the kind that knows everyone and has a lot of friends. The kind of person it was hard not to like.

"Oh, sorry Ueseugi-san. I really must get going. I've got to see a friend tonight. It was nice meeting you, though." He said, waving as he walked out the door. Even after he was long gone, Eiri stared at the closed door. '_That was certainly very strange,_' he thought, '_Are all people happy like that? I doubt it._' He looked over at the stack of papers on his desk and sighed. '_This job better be worth it…_'

-o-o-o-o-

1st Yes, I made this school up. I certainly hope there is no university called 'Tokyo Arts High School.' If there is, please tell me and I will change it immediately.

2nd I don't know how to spell his last name, but I like the spelling Ueseugi. Also, he is not 'Yuki Eiri' because, in my story, the rape never occurred. However, that doesn't mean I won't include Kitazawa.

3rd I do believe that, in book 10, it states that his hair is indeed black. And, because of the choice of hair colour, I am also making his eyes black. For all those out there who think his hair is pink, I have no problem with that. But, in my story, it is black. Please do not be angry with my decision.


	2. Chapter 2

First off, **Mi Querida **(I love the name, by the way), I apologize to you. I had no idea his hair was brown, and now I am devastated (I hate making mistakes). However, since I already stated that he blonde hair, I'm going to just go with it. I apologize. Also, to **graviluvr**, I can understand why you would think it was Hiro because I combined him with the character of Shuichi to make my own character: he has the name, looks, singing voice (as you will find out later) and happiness of Shindou Shuichi, but he also has the laid-back personality, reliability, and guitar skills of Nakano Hiroshi. Neat, eh? Lastly, **Em-chan15** thanks for the feedback. I really like your story "Love or Money." I can't wait for your update!

Well, honestly, I think the first chapter was exceedingly boring and I hate it. It was more like an introduction of the characters then anything. But, we're going to get a lot more story in this chapter! You're also going to get a lot more character depth. I hope you all like it! By the way, I did a disclaimer in the first chapter; I don't feel the need to do it every chapter.

-o-o-o-o-

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

'_No…._'

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

'_Okay, okay._'

The clock next to Eiri Yuki's desk read 5:00 am in big, bright red letters. Hazel eyes opened slowly in a dark bedroom, and before the alarm clock had a chance to 'beep' again, Eiri took his large palm and slammed it on the snooze button. He had half a mind to lie back down and go to sleep, but he was sure to get his ass fired if he just slept in, celebrity or not.

Rising groggily from his bed, Eiri walked out of his cave of a room into an equally dark house and headed toward the bathroom where he would then complete his morning duties. From there, he would go to the kitchen, eat breakfast, and head off to the bedroom once again to get dressed. Eiri had been following this routine for a week now, and it was already wearing him out.

Standing in front of the mirror the blonde sighed as he buttoned up his collared, white shirt. Eiri thought he had escaped uniforms when he had finally graduated from school, but now he was stuck right back in them: A white button-up shirt, black tie, cacky pants and closed toe/heel shoe. As the writer thought about it, he himself could probably get away with breaking the rules on dress code, but he didn't need to draw anymore attention to himself. Besides, he pulled off the look very well.

Once at the school, he would head down the same hallway everyday, with the same closed doors and the same admiring faces in the doorway. The obsequious treatment he received from teachers and students, female and male, was sickening in a way. Teachers were there to teach, and students were there to learn, not to drool on him just because he was a famous romance novelist. But still, it remained the same everyday.

However, there was one thing that changed. Everyday, Shindou Shuichi, the guitar teacher, would be sitting in room E137, playing a song different from that of yesterday's. Eiri would pause briefly at his doorway to listen, and Shuichi would nod as a greeting. Eiri, appreciative of the fact that there was at least one person in the whole building that treated him like a normal human being returned the favour, and walked on to E154. Today, Shuichi was playing a softer song that sounded somewhat sad, like a break-up song. The melancholic melody floated down the hall and into Eiri's ears as he walked past, and the ritual greeting was given. He continued on, rubbing sleep from his eyes and fishing for his keys. '_Today is going to be boring _', he decided.

-o-o-o-o-

"Oh, Ueseugi-sensei! I'll pass out the papers!"

Eiri stared exasperatedly at the overly-excited girl in front of him. Her black pigtails, tied at the bottom with pink ribbons, bounced excitedly up and down with her. It was disgusting. Of all the kiss-ass people he had encountered in the school, this girl was most definitely the worst. She offered to do **everything** for him, she made sure he noticed all of the work she did, and her hand was always up.

"Oh, that's fine, Hanako-san. I can do it…" He said, trying to contain his frustration. Hananko Ruri in his 4th period class was one annoying suck-up.

"No, no! I insist!" she exclaimed, rising from her desk grabbing the papers from him and flying around the room, passing out the paper at lightning speed. Eiri swore she was not allowed to act so demanding towards him, but he wasn't about to send her to the office for doing his work. "Okay…" Ruri panted, "I've passed them all out. Anything else you need help with?" She rocked back and on forth on her feet, smiling happily and staring intently at him.

"No. Sit down, please." He stated firmly. He was **sick **of this subservient behaviour. He was putting an end to this.

"Oh…okay." She said, not trying to hide her distress. With a bit of a frown, she sat back down, putting her hands on her desk and looking back at Eiri.

"Okay, today we'll be talking about sentence structure. Tell me, who can give me an example of parallel structure?" And, as expected, Ruri had her hand raised the split second he was done speaking. Sometimes he wondered if she even registered what he had said before her hand shot up in the air. Hoping to break her resolve to ingratiate herself with him, he looked around the room and found a boy with his hand half-raised, looking as though he might know the answer. With one last glance at Ruri, he called on the young man.

He could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes.

-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, what're you up to?"

It was the end of the day and Eiri, like every other day, had his head in his hands, elbows perched on the desk. He looked up to see Shuichi standing in front of his desk, head slightly cocked to the side; he looked like such a child.

"Nothing, really. Just wondering why I decided to take this job."

At this, Shuichi just laughed and sat on the top of the nearest desk. "I know that feeling," he said "It's tough, you know, teaching. But it's like I told you, you just have to get used to it."

"Easy for you to say, they're not all kissing your ass. " Eiri spat.

"True." Shuichi chuckled

"They're so damn annoying, especially that one girl…oh, what's her name…Ruri something…"

"Oh! You mean Hanako-san? I have her 6th period. She's such a sweet girl." He said, smiling with recognition.

"Sweet meaning annoying?" Eiri asked snidely

Shuichi stared at him for a bit with his eyebrows furrowed, disappointment evident in his eyes. Eiri looked at the frown on his face, subconsciously deciding it did not suit him. Then, Shuichi slowly opened his mouth and began, "You know, she told me she's a big fan of yours." Eiri snorted at his, as if to say '_so I noticed. _'Shuichi stopped looking at him and stared instead up at the ceiling, swinging his feet back and forth like a child. He continued, "She's always dreamed of being a writer. She has been telling me that since her first year. 'Ueseugi Eiri is my biggest inspiration;' she said, 'his work is what made me want to become a writer. He's amazing.' Have you ever had someone you looked up to like that, Ueseugi-san?" He said, bringing his jet black eyes back to meet Eiri's. They were cold, and the sight of them gave Eiri a chill. It was as if…Shuichi was seeing right through him.

"Oh, is it really 4:15 already? My goodness, time flies," Shuichi said, regaining his joyful appearance, "I'm going to be late! Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Ueseugi-san!" He scurried off, seeming completely normal again as though nothing had happened. Eiri stared after him, shocked.

-o-o-o-o-

'_Have you ever had someone you looked up to like that, Ueseugi-san?_''

Eiri lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. Had he ever had someone he looked up to? Yes, of course he did.

"Kitazawa-sensei…" Eiri said quietly. He silently reminisced of his old life in New York, when he was younger. He was bullied as a young child because of his light hair and eyes, so they sent him to New York City to live with his now brother-in-law Tohma. There, he was given a tutor by the name of Kitazawa Yuki, his inspiration.

Everyday, Yuki and Eiri would meet in Central Park under the big tree at the entrance. And everyday, Eiri would tell his sensei, '_I want to be a writer when a grow up!_ 'And everyday, Yuki would reply, '_You're going to be an amazing writer, Eiri-kun_.' Yuki had taught him everything he knew, pouring his knowledge into Eiri's brain in a way that he could understand. Together, they would dictate paragraphs, apply grammatical rules to their writing, and set their emotions free through poetry. He was the greatest teacher a person could have ever wanted.

But one day, Eiri received the devastating news that he would be moving back to Japan. As he thought back now, he was embarrassed to admit that he had cried into his sensei's shoulder while Yuki whispered words of comfort to him. But, it was understandable; Kitazawa Yuki was the closest thing Eiri had ever felt to friendship, to love. He had always been a reserved person, even when he was little, so he had never taken a great liking to people in general. But Yuki…was different. He was happy, out-going, and friendly. But most of all, he accepted him. He was the first real friend Eiri ever had.

Thinking back on that, he felt like a complete ass. He knew as well as anyone that there was nothing better then being liked and admired by someone you look up to, and he was completely ruining that for Ruri. He had to fix that.

-o-o-o-o-

Hanako Ruri sat in her desk, pencils and pens all neatly in line at the top of her desk, a smile plastered on her face. She watched her sensei, waiting for any chance to help him with something. So far, she had picked up papers, passed out papers, and participated fully in the class activities.

'_She never gives up, does she?_' Eiri thought, trying to hide a small smile that had crept onto his face. Once he had regained his nonchalant composure, he stood up with his paper in hand and headed over to the board, preparing to copy down a paragraph from 'Julius Caesar' onto the board that the class was to then examine. Each girl he passed giggled and looked away, their hearts bursting out of their chests. He reached the blackboard and picked up the chalk, but was interrupted the minute the tip touched the blackboard.

"Oh, sensei, I can do that for you! I'll copy it down! I have very nice hand writing, I promise!" Ruri said, shaking in her seat. He looked at her before letting a chuckle pass through his lips and handing the chalk and paper to his tremulous student. She squealed in excitement, completely ignoring the jealous glares she received from her fellow female classmates and began writing. Ruri was scribbling furiously across the board when she heard something she never even dreamed she would hear.

"Hanako-san," Eiri said lightly, "thank you for all your hard work."

Ruri stared at him, jaw hanging to the floor, thinking she might die of a heart attack. Then, blushing madly, she turned back to board and continued writing, wearing an expression like that of a person who has just received their first kiss. Eiri laughed quietly to himself as he sat back down in his chair.

He never thought he could inspire someone the way Kitazawa Yuki had inspired him.

-o-o-o-o-

1st asterisk: I don't know if it is spelled Kitazawa or Kitzawa, but I'm going with Kitazawa because it looks better.

For those who started reading this story when it was posted as "Tokyo Arts University," I apologize deeply. I didn't want to write about high school, but I've come to face the fact that I know absolutely nothing about university and therefore am not going to try to act like I do. Besides, the whole story sounds like it's taking place at a high school anyway, with the level of work and the schedule. So, I'm sorry again, but it is now "Tokyo Arts High School."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again. Here I am with the third chapter, and I want to give a huge thanks to all of my reviewers. You don't have to review, but I really appreciate the fact that you do. People need motivation, you know? But I want you all to know that you shouldn't be afraid to give constructive criticism. When working on something, you need to be aware of what you're good and bad at, so you can work on your bad point while still keeping your good points. If you don't have criticism, don't go making something up, but if you do don't be hesitant to share (Do I sound like a kindergarten teacher or what? Oh well). Thanks again!

Before I start, I just want to answer the distress call of a few of my reviewers: **NO**, Eiri is **NOT** going to hook up with Ruri and she is most definitely **NOT** going to try anything. This is purely a teacher-student relationship. Honestly, get your heads out of the gutter… Also, to **graviluvr**, there are going to be more ShuichixEiri bits as the story goes on, but I'm not going to rush into a relationship like so many stories I've read have. I know you desperately want to get to that part – we all do – but I promise to try to make it worth the wait. Now, without further ado, on with the show!

-o-o-o-o-

The bell sounded loudly throughout Tokyo Arts High School, signalling that it was time for lunch break. All the students in room E154 stood promptly from their seats, filing past their teacher Ueseugi Eiri toward the exit. Each girl that passed giggled and waved slightly before rushing out, trying in vain to hide the blush covering each of their faces; they still had not gotten used to the fact that their teacher was a gorgeous, sought-after celebrity.

One girl, Hanako Ruri, was the last to leave. She walked up to Eiri's desk with a look of dwindling confidence, a large stack of paper in her hand.

"Ue-Ueseugi-sensei." She said, trying to control her quavering voice. Eiri's head, which had previously been down as he was grading class work, rose slightly. He was wearing his thin, wire-framed glasses, and he as well as everyone else knew they gave him an intimidating and sexy look. Eiri guessed this was why Ruri's face looked like a tomato.

"Yes, Hanako-san?"

"Sensei, I was wondering if…" she started, then shook her head as if that's not what she wanted to say. She began again, "Well, you see, I've been working on this…story…" Ruri's voice trembled as she slowly raised the paper in her hand. Distress was written in bold letters on her forehead as she continued, "and I was wondering…if…"

"And you were wondering if I would read it and give you my opinion." He finished for her.

"W-Would you?" She asked; hope was slowly finding its way back into her voice.

"I do have a lot of papers to grade…but, yeah, I can glance at it." He offered. Obviously this was enough, since Ruri's head almost exploded as she contained the loud shriek boiling in her throat.

"Thank you, sensei!" She squealed, running out of the room with twinkling eyes and a grin as wide as the Pacific Ocean. He sighed, laughing slightly as he leaned back in chair with his eyes closed. This whole 'role model' thing was tiring, and he was hoping to get some quiet time to rest during this lunch break.

"Hey." Eiri heard the soft whisper. Maybe not.

He opened his eyes to see a smiling Shuichi. What else was new? Eiri only looked at him for a second before replying calmly, "Oh, so we're having lunch-time visits now, too?" Any fool could tell his voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Shuichi just laughed.

"Now, Ueseugi-san, there's no need for that. I was only teaching you a lesson." He said, still beaming.

Eiri felt like smacking the smile off his face, but instead just look out the window with bored eyes and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shuichi looked at him with an all knowing expression. "I saw the twinkle in her eyes when she walked out of this classroom," he said, "There's no point in playing dumb."

"If you're referring to Hanako-san, you'll be glad to hear that she was a very active participant in today's class." Eiri said, still looking outside and ignoring Shuichi's stare.

"I'm sure she'll tell me about it all 6th period." Shuichi said, grinning. When he received no response from Eiri, he too looked out the window. They stared in silence at the students scrambling around, searching for their friends, eating lunch in their groups, laughing and smiling. For several minutes, they just watched, until Shuichi broke the silence.

"So, Ueseugi-san, I was wondering…do you want to get a drink or something? You know, so we can get to know each other better. I mean, you don't seem to have made many friends here so far, and I thought I'd put the offer out there."

Eiri stared at him as he mulled the idea over in his head. Yes, he hadn't been to a bar in a while, and yes nothing sounded better then getting a beer with a relatively laid-back person, but his job did not allow it. He wondered how Shuichi was even able to think about going to get a drink during a school week when there was so much work to be done.

"Actually… I've got a lot of work to do. I've got papers to grade, my editor wants to meet with me later this afternoon…Oh, and then I've got this book my student wants me to look over. Sorry, but I'm swamped." Eiri said.

"Oh, understood. Teaching's a tough job, you know?" He said with consideration in his eyes, "Maybe some other time."

"Yeah, some other time." Eiri replied, glad that Shuichi didn't lose his rag. Said person raised his hand in a slight wave and gave a little smile before walking out.

-o-o-o-o-

"Ugh!"

A quiet groan was heard in the silent house of Ueseugi Eiri. For the past two hours he had been staring at the same paper, grading it over and over again. He could not take a whole year of this. Eiri was seriously considering going to a bar, getting smashed, and calling in sick tomorrow, but he knew he couldn't do that.

Just when Eiri thought he couldn't get any more irritated, his phone began to ring. He glared at it, as though daring it to ring again, and when it did Eiri grabbed the phone and slammed it back on the receiver. With a smirk, he turned back to his original enemy; the pile of class work. Knowing that it was childish to think he could grade the papers by having a stare down with them, he once again picked up his red pen.

But, before it could even touch the next paper, the phone began to ring **again**. Sighing deeply, he gave in and grabbed the phone, holding it to his ear and uttered a single word, laced with venom: "**What?**"

"Oh, Eiri-san, what a rude tone. Why so cross?" '_Oh, great; my editor._ _This is just what I need_. '

"Mizuki, why are you calling?" He asked, clearly impatient.

"I was just calling to remind you about our little date later on. I trust you haven't forgotten, have you Eiri-san? It's very important."

"It always is…" He moaned, letting his head fall on the desk.

"Okay, well I'll see you in one half-hour at our favourite little café. Bye!" She said, hanging up abruptly. Eiri set the phone down on the receiver and heaved a great sigh. He stood, entering his bedroom to get changed in a sloth-like manner, wishing he could just go to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-

"Long time no see, Eiri-san." A cheery looking Mizuki asked, sitting with her legs crossed in the back of the small café. Eiri didn't even look at her as he grumbled a 'hello' and sat down in the chair next to her. "Well," she began, "I trust you know why I called you here. Where's my manuscript?"

"Chief, I told you, I have writer's block. I can't think of anything, and every time I write something, I immediately delete it. It's as if…there's no more inspiration left in me." He said, looking out the frosted window. It had started snowing while he was on his way to meet Mizuki, and it only seemed to add to his depressed mood. He took a sip of the black coffee in front of him, which his editor always kindly ordered for him before he arrived.

"Well, Eiri-san, I suggest you find your inspiration or we'll have to refer you to a different company. You know we don't tolerate tardiness." She said. Her smile was still in place, but her eyes were stone cold with seriousness.

"Will do, chief." He said, rising from his chair and turning toward the door. He was stopped, however, by a small hand on his shoulder. _'What a pointless visit. '_

"Eiri-san," He heard Mizuki say. Her voice was light, filled with sympathy and understanding, a tone not usually heard coming from her. "Good luck." was her final whisper. Eiri nodded and continued to walk out into the white world outside of the small café, leaving his nearly full coffee cup behind.

-o-o-o-o-

It was 5:30 in the morning, and a very pissed Eiri was walking down the East hallway of TAHS with an expression of resentment towards anything in his line of sight. '_I got ONE FUCKING HOUR of sleep last night; one hour! I cannot believe I even **showed up** today!'_

He walked with heavy steps, dragging his unwilling person down the hall in a sluggish manner. However, a familiar voice stopped him in his languid march.

"Hello, Ueseugi-san! Man, do you look tired. Let me guess…you got shagged last night, right?" a grinning Shuichi asked, coming up and standing right beside him. Eiri shot him an exasperated look before walking slowly on. Shuichi began to follow.

"I wish. No, I was up all night grading papers. Honestly…I don't know if I can go on like this." He said, sighing.

"Like what?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, let's see… I get three hours of sleep on a **good night**, my hair is falling out, and I've become such an excessive drinker that I've thought about moving into liquor store down the street from my apartment." He said, ranting about his terrible situation as he walked with an intently-listening Shuichi right behind whom easily kept up with his relaxed pace.

Shuichi suddenly stopped and Eiri turned around to see that they were in front of his room: E137. Shuichi opened the door with his key and beckoned Eiri in. The writer walked in and sat down on the top of a desk, setting his bag beside him.

"So…" Shuichi started, "what you're saying is that you're stressed out, tired, and a drunk. Well…" there was a pause, and Eiri hoped that it would soon be followed by some helpful advice to get him through this rough time. "Welcome to the world of teaching!" Shuichi said in a cheerfully sarcastic tone.

"Thank you for all your help." Eiri said, hanging his head in despair. 'My life is over…' Suddenly, his nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of coffee, and he looked up to mug placed right next to him on the desk.

"I usually get enough coffee for two people, and you need it more then I do, so I decided to share……You're welcome." Shuichi stated.

"Thank you…" gratitude was overflowing in Eiri's voice, and he sighed contently as the artificial energy spread throughout his body with the first sip. "Damn, I need to start bringing this from home."

Shuichi smiled politely and walked over to a row of guitar cases. He examined a few before picking out one and pulling the instrument from its tattered black covering. He then began tuning the guitar.

"Anyway, back to our original subject: you're having trouble with the job, then? Well, we all do. But, you know, I used to struggle a lot more before I realized that it was no help to bury my head in my work. I think you'll find, Ueseugi-san, that it's a lot easier to deal with a teaching position if you give yourself a break every once in a while." He said.

Although Shuichi had not even looked up once from his task, Eiri continued to stare at the young man as he spoke. It seemed that Shuichi was always teaching him a lesson, and of course it crushed Eiri's ego every time but…he respected his younger co-worker; Shuichi seemed to be a lot more life-smart then most people, including himself.

"Oh! It's 5:45 already, Ueseugi-san; I think you should get going. I imagine you have preparations to make before school starts." He said, looking at the thin black watch on his slender wrist. "And don't worry about the mug; I've got plenty."

"Oh, okay." Eiri said, grabbing his bag and walking out of the room. He paused at the doorway when Shuichi's previous words filled his head. '…give yourself a break once in a while.' He looked back at the man who was softly strumming the newly perfected cords and said, "Hey, do you want to…well…get a drink after work?"

Shuichi stopped playing and looked up at him with slightly-shocked expression, his open mouth slowly forming into a grin. "Well, you know, I do have a lot of papers to grade, and I need to practice this new song that I've been working on…"

'_I had that coming._' Eiri felt a little guilty, but understood the actions of the younger male. He turned to leave in a 'tail tucked between my legs' sort of way. "But…" The word stopped him, and he turned back to see a grin on Shuichi's face, "I think I can squeeze you in. I've got a favourite bar that I go to, so I'll just meet up with you after school, okay?"

Eiri was mortified; Shuichi had played him, once again shattering his pride and making him look like a classic fool. He glared at him for a second, but seeing that Shuichi's smirk didn't leave, he gave up with one word:

"Fine."

-o-o-o-o-

You're welcome, people. As requested, I added a bit more EirixShuichi bits. And, everyone, I hate to burst your bubbles but this rendezvous that Eiri and Shuichi have got going is **not** a date. It is merely a drink between friends. You'll have to wait for that stuff, folks.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, it's chapter 4 folks! Thanks for all your reviews, and I hope you keep them coming. I'd also like to point out that, in this chapter, we become familiar with Shuichi's vocal talent. And, yes, in this story Shuichi is a **good **writer when it comes to lyrics. I don't have much else to say, so I'll just get to the chapter this time.

Disclaimer: The song featured in this chapter is called "Hallelujah" by the fabulous Martin Sexton. I did not write the lyrics, he did, and bless him for it. If you ever get the chance, listen to this song.

-o-o-o-o-

On the outskirts of downtown Tokyo, on a nameless street, there is a bar called 'Center Stage' that few know about. It's small, and the paint on the door is scratched off and peeling, but to those who are familiar with it there is no other bar. As you enter it, you see a tiny stage with a microphone and a stool facing you from the opposite wall. Moving south from there, you see a few tables scattered around the room; usually all are occupied. Still going from there, you set eyes upon the bar, stools lined up parallel to its counter, which was glass with pictures underneath. Most of them were photographs of musicians who had played at the bar numerous times.

And it was at this bar that Ueseugi Eiri and Shindou Shuichi sat, waiting for the bartender to come over and take their orders. This would now be their fourth Friday spent at this inconspicuous place; it had become routine for them. And, admittedly, Eiri felt a lot more relaxed now that he had given himself a bit of a break.

After he had seen a talkative customer off, Seiichi (the bartender) walked over to Shuichi and Eiri. "What can I get you guys?"

"Sake." Both said in unison, laughing slightly at their predictability.

"Alright then, but you," Seiichi said, pointing his long finger covered in rings at Shuichi, "I need an ID."

Shuichi glared at him. "Seiichi, I've been coming here for 3 years, how long will it take you to figure out that I'm twenty-five? **Twenty-five**; five years past the legal drinking age." He snarled. The bartender just laughed and patted Shuichi's head, ruffling his black hair. Shuichi sighed, quite used to this belittlement.

"I know. Don't worry; I just like to mess with your head. It's not your fault that you look like you're 19. " Seiichi laughed, leaving them to go retrieve the sake. Shuichi looked over at Eiri, who was laughing softly at Seiichi's display of superiority over his friend. Shuichi reached over and hit over the head with his hand, and the pathetic attempt only made Eiri laugh more.

"Here you go." Seiichi returned with two drinks in his hand, placing them in front of the two men. Shuichi, being a more stable drinker, took a sip, unlike Eiri who took a large gulp and set it roughly back on the counter. Shuichi, who had been observing Eiri's crude drinking habits, decided to comment.

"I don't suppose you're a happy drunk, are you?" He asked, smiling a derisive smirk. Eiri shot him a dirty look before taking another gulp. A chuckling Shuichi turned to Seiichi and asked, "Who's going to be playing tonight?"

Seiichi, who was drying off the mugs which had just been washed, said, "Oh, well, apparently the bloke who was supposed to be our act tonight got a nasty stomach flu, so we're going to have to stick to CDs." Shrugging his shoulders lightly and continued drying.

"Damn, that's a stroke of bad luck." Shuichi muttered, spinning back to face Eiri, who had long ago finished his glass and was intently listening to the conversation. Looking at the empty glass next to his, Shuichi shook his head and took another sip.

"Have you ever played here before?" Eiri asked. It had never occurred to him, but now that he thought about it, this was a music bar, and Shuichi played the guitar.

"Oh, yeah; Lots of times. In fact…" He said, lifting a long, elegant finger and pointing it at a photo under the glass bar top directly in front of Eiri, "my picture…is right here." It looked brand new because it had been preserved by glass, but it was easily to tell the picture was no recent; Shuichi's hair was quite a bit longer, he had a few piercings on his right ear that seemed to have disappeared, and his gangly limb was hanging over the rather large guitar.

"How old were you then?" Eiri asked, staring at the picture as he held up his glass to signal he wanted more.

"I was…twenty-two. That's around time I first found out about this place. They had this huge ceremony when they put my picture under there; apparently they do it every time they add someone's photo. Long story short, I became known to anyone who sits in seat four." He said, chuckling as he reminisced.

"Hmm…" he said, swirling the sake in his glass. Eiri stared at the spinning liquor, slightly hypnotized by the repetitive movement. Looking over, he saw Shuichi was staring off into space. Eiri wondered what his friend was thinking about, but thinking about how much it annoyed him when people asked him about his thoughts, he instead tried to reestablish their previous conversation. "So…are you going to be playing here again any time soon?"

Shuichi was off in his own world when he snapped his head at Eiri's statement. "O-oh…Sorry, Ueseugi-san, I was—"

"How long are you going to continue with this 'Ueseugi-san' business? Honestly, you make me feel old. I'm only two years your senior." Shuichi continued to stare at him, a bit bewildered at this sudden statement. Sighing, Eiri tried again, "Look…it's Eiri, okay?"

Shuichi stared at him for a while before he started smiling. He turned to his glass and took a sip before turning back around and saying, "Okay **Eiri**, but if we're getting on a first name basis, then I would prefer 'Shuichi' over 'Hey, you!' So, what do you think? Can we compromise?"

"Fine……**Shuichi**."

-o-o-o-o-

Brrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinng.

'_Ugh, finally; the lunch bell.' _

"Umm…Ueseugi-sensei, I…well, it's been a while since I gave you that book that I wrote, and I know that you're very busy, but I thought that maybe…well, I mean…did you get a chance to look at it yet? Of course, there's no problem if you didn't, but—"

"Hanako-san," Eiri stopped the stammering statement dancing on the tip of this girl's tongue, "I finished your book……a week ago. I found it quite good, too; I don't recall ever reading a _murder mystery/romance_. I liked it." He said, staring at a clearly shocked Ruri. As the words slowly came to her ears, she began to smile. It was a bright smile, one that looked as though nothing could darken its radiance.

"Really?" She asked timidly. Of course, the ever-present blush was spread across her face like butter with a sheepish grin to complement it. As he nodded, Ruri did not try to hide her happiness and showed her pearly-white teeth in a full-blown beam. Eiri was happy that he could be the cause of such a sunny expression.

"Thank you, Ueseugi-san! I worked really hard on it. I actually had intended on a happy ending, but this one turned out so much better." She said, thinking back on her writing.

"Yes, the ending was quite unexpected. I didn't even cross my mind that Miss Yamazaki would turn out to be the murderer. Good job, Hanako-san." He said, smiled back at her. He opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out said book, handing to its rightful owner, "Now, it's a beautiful Monday, so why don't you run along and go eat lunch with your friends?" Ruri looked at it with a sense of pride before nodding and running off, waving as she did.

-o-o-o-o-

Walking out to his car, Ueseugi Eiri sighed. He clicked the 'unlock' button. It had been another long day, and he had quite a few papers to grade, so he wanted to get home early and finish so he could have a good night's rest. _'A good night's rest…what a concept.'_

"Hey, Eiri, wait! **Eiri**!" A familiar voice sounded. The blonde novelist recognized it as no other then his new friend Shuichi, the guitar teacher at Tokyo Arts. Said person ran up beside him, panting a bit. "Hey... I looked for you in your room, but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I wanted to go home early and get the grading done so I could get some sleep tonight." He stated simply. For some reason or another, Shuichi shot him a mischievous grin. Eiri feared what it could mean, and when he found out, he was most definitely **not** happy.

"Don't bet on it! You are coming to my show tonight!" He exclaimed, pointing a slender finger in Eiri's face, which he promptly swatted away.

"What?"

"Do you remember when you asked me if I was going to be playing at 'Center Stage' anytime soon? Well, Seiichi phoned me during lunch and asked me to play tonight. Apparently they rescheduled that guy's show to Monday night, but he's still sick, so they want me to fill in."

"I see. Well, have a good time. I need sleep." Eiri said, turning back to his car. Just as he grabbed the handle, he felt a petite hand rest on his shoulder.

"Hey, please come? You've been a great friend and I'd really like you to be there. It's at 7 o'clock at 'Center Stage.' I will understand if you don't show but…think about it, okay?" The hand left his shoulder and he heard light footsteps walking away from him.

'_Dammit.'_

-o-o-o-o-

So, 3 ½ hours later, Eiri sat at the counter of 'Center Stage,' wondering why he was there in the first place. Predictably, his palm was wrapped around a glass of sake. Seiichi quietly shook his head at this before walking over to chair eight to take the man's drink order.

Eiri had been there for twenty minutes, and just when he was about to get up and leave, the lights –which were already dim—began to darken. A spotlight upon the stage shone luminously through the blackness, and Eiri could see Shuichi's slim frame walk under it. He dressed in nothing fancy –a t-shirt and jeans—with a guitar strapped around his shoulders a thin silver chain hanging around his neck. He sat down on the rackety looking stool, and applause broke out in the bar. Several people could be heard yelling 'Go Shuichi!' Obviously, he was a regular.

When the audience quieted down, he began strumming his guitar softly. Within a couple second, he began humming into the microphone, a soft melody that was new to everyone's ears. Leaning up a bit closer, Shuichi sang:

_**Does Satan wear a suit and tie or does he work at the Dairy Queen?**_

_**Does he listen to rock n roll? Does he feed the mean?**_

_**Singing Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.**_

_**And what about Jesus, didn't he do it too?**_

_**Hang out with the prostitutes and**_

_**Have a drink or two.**_

_**Power of example, my mama said it and I heard;**_

_**She said 'one ounce of action…beats a ton of words.'**_

Shuichi's powerful yet soft voice floated through the microphone, filling the ears of each listener. Eiri was stunned. His forgotten sake stood lone on the counter and every fiber of his being was focused on his friend performing on the small stage. The guitar strings melodiously complemented Shuichi's beautiful voice.

_**Singing Hallelujah…**_

_**And mama said there would be angels.**_

_**Hallelujah…**_

_**And mama said there would be sun.**_

**_Is the devil in Elvis to go where no white man went? _**

_**Or hiding in Hugh Hefner's body, or maybe even Larry Flynt.**_

**_Say, hows about the president shielding all them stones?_**

_**Man, if I could find a shield like that, I'd walk 'round naked in my glass home.**_

_**Sippin' Hallelujah…**_

_**My angel's gone to Vegas.**_

_**Hallelujah…**_

_**Holding aces in her hand.**_

_**Hallelujah…**_

_**As she's singing rock of ages**_

_**Hallelujah…**_

_**On the table at the Sands.  
**_

_**Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh**_

Shuichi continued on in this repetitive melody, still strumming the guitar leisurely as though he was drunk. The tune created a sleepy silence throughout the bar, and it amazed Eiri one person could change the mood of a whole room.

_**Does Satan wear a suit and tie or does he work at the Dairy Queen?**_

_**Does he listen to rock n roll? Does he feed the mean?**_

_**Streak in all of us, all us saints here on earth; **_

**_Hypnotized and over-advertised 'til we're numb at birth._**

_**Singing Hallelujah…**_

_**My old angel's turning pages.**_

_**Hallelujah…**_

_**She doesn't seem to understand**_

_**Hallelujah…**_

_**That that devil's hot on her trail.**_

_**Hallelujah…**_

_**On the road to Broken Promise Land.**_

_**Hallelujahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**_

_**On the T.V. and the radio…**_

_**On the money public waves…**_

_**Good and evil look the same to you…**_

_**Elvis lives and Jesus saves…**_

_**I saw…Oooohhh….Oooooo…**_

_**Hallelujahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…**_

The clapping started softly by one man in the front. Then, slowly, people woke from their sleepy state and began furiously clapping their hands together. Eiri, who was shocked at Shuichi's brilliance, gradually came back to his senses, and without knowing it began clapping along with the crowd. At this point, Shuichi stood up, bowing to where his raven hair fell in his face.

"He never fails to amaze me…" Came the soft whisper as the spotlight turned off and room became brighter once again. Eiri turned around to see Seiichi. His dark eyes were transfixed on Shuichi, glassy with memories. A faint smile lingered on his face and his shook his head, returning to drying the washed mugs.

"Hey, Eiri!" A voice sounded. Eiri turned around once again to see Shuichi, hopping up onto stool next to his blonde friend. "So you showed up; I'm glad. How'd you like it?"

"It was good." Eiri said, turning back to his sake. He lifted the glass to his lips, the salt tingling them, but before he could feel the burning sensation in his throat, he was interrupted.

"Good?" Shuichi asked, grinning a bit. He knew Eiri thought more of it then that, and he was not about to let him get away with saying his performance was 'good.'

Sighing, Eiri turned and looked at him; Shuichi really did have the face of one who was determined to succeed. "Fine; it was great. Are you happy?" He asked.

"Very." A smile of triumph crossed his lips.

"Ugh...I'm so tired. I don't even know why I'm here." Eiri groaned, laying his head on the counter.

"I do." Shuichi said impishly. Eiri looked up at him, "I used your guilty conscience against you. It's quite simple really, and it worked."

Eiri glared at him and dropped his head again on the counter. _'How's it that he always makes a fool out of me? This is humiliating.' _

"Oh…" Shuichi said, looking at his watch, "It's almost 8:00."

"Alright genius, then I'm off. I need sleep to deal with those kids. " Eiri said, rising from his seat and dropping his due amount on the counter. Shuichi got up as well.

"I'll walk you home."

-o-o-o-o-

Okay, this chapter turned out differently then originally planned, so I hope it's not too bad. I'm already working on my idea for chapter 5, and hopefully it will be up soon. Until then!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, before we get started, I wanted to say to **Vindalootoo** (where did you come up with that? I love it), it's rather funny that you should ask why Eiri took up teaching because that is revealed in this chapter. Also, **Em-chan15**, you made a great update of "Love or Money." I'm anxiously awaiting what happens next!

-o-o-o-o-

"Here we are."

Shuichi looked at his surroundings, taking in the amazing home of Ueseugi Eiri with wide eyes. It was spotless, with a contemporary style; it looked as though he had just bought the place. His living room contained a rectangular couch with tightly drawn, navy cushioning. Next to that was a stainless steel coffee table with several magazines on top. The wood floor appeared flawless, and Shuichi trailed his eyes across it until his eyes met the sight of his kitchen: Once again, it looked spick-and-span, with a stainless steel refrigerator and black granite counter-top bar. The bar stools were a sleek black wood with red leather as the seat cushioning.

The only words he could muster were: "You rich bastard…" At this, Eiri laughed and took off his shoes. Shuichi did as well, taking off his coat too, which was covered in snow from the walk. Eiri pointed at the coat rack beside the door and headed towards the kitchen.

"You can just sit on the couch. Want a beer?" He asked

"Yeah, thanks." was the reply. Eiri grabbed two cans and headed out and sat down beside him, opening it and sighing. He looked over at Shuichi, who was still staring dumbfounded at his magnificent house. "How do you keep this place so…clean?" Shuichi asked.

"Well…I basically live in my study, and that room's a mess, so that might explain it." Eiri replied.

"Oh." Shuichi laughed, feeling slightly less unimpressive.

Eiri yawned and took another gulp of his beer. "Ugh…I'm tired. Teaching is tough."

"Yeah, it is." Shuichi agreed. There were a few minutes of silence, and both just took drink of their beers. However, the silence was broken by an inquiry from Shuichi. "Eiri, I've always wondered…why did you take up teaching? I mean, you obviously don't need the money, and it seems to impose on your sleeping schedule, so why?"

Eiri mulled over what had just been said; no—he didn't need the money, and yes—it did impose on his sleeping schedule, but his reason for teaching was far less superficial then these.

"I guess it would seem weird for someone like me to be teaching," he started, "but, a few months ago…all my inspiration just disappeared. I used to be able to sit down at my computer and the words would just flow from my fingertips, however now…I'm all dried up. I hate everything I write. So, after a couple of months of moping, I tried to think about what it was that inspired me in the first place.

Well, you see, when I was little I was picked on for my hair and eye colour, so my parents sent me to New York City. While I was there, I had a tutor named Kitazawa Yuki. He was the first real friend I ever had, and he inspired me to become a writer. So, I figured, if I could go back to the thing that inspired me in the first place—teaching—then I might be able to regain my stimulus."

Shuichi stared at him. "Wow. That was definitely an answer I didn't expect, but satisfying nonetheless. As for your lost inspiration…I'm sure you'll find it, Eiri, and you're going to write amazing books when you do."

'_You're going to be an amazing writer, Eiri-kun.'_

Eiri stared at him.

"…I hope you're right."

-o-o-o-o-

"You look horrible." Said a curious Shuichi, who had been waiting by Eiri's door for him. Grunting a 'thanks,' Eiri unlocked the door and sat down to his desk, taking a much needed sip of coffee. "No sleep?"

"Exactly; after you left, I sat in front of my computer all night, staring at a blank screen and hoping the something would pop into my head." He said, burying his head in his hands.

"And did it?"

"No."

"Well," said Shuichi, "I told you to give yourself a break. You'll wear yourself out if you continue to push inspiration. It comes on its own."

"Yes, yes, you're very smart. Now, to what do I owe this annoyance?" Eiri replied glaring

"Well, aren't you a bundle of joy, as is always the case when you're tired. Anyway, since we've gotten to know each other over the past month or so, I wanted you to meet some of my old friends. They've been out of town, but they're coming here this weekend, and they're meeting up with us on Friday, okay?" He stated more then asked.

"Are you on a mission to deprive me off sleep?" Eiri asked.

Shuichi chuckled. "I suppose I am," he said.

"Alright, I'll give up my precious time to meet your friends. But when my editor comes barging in my house asking 'where the fuck is the manuscript', I'm pointing my finger at you." Eiri said.

"Okay." Shuichi giggled his way out the door, laughing at Eiri's impersonation of his obviously sadistic editor.

As the younger man exited, the school bell rang, and Eiri heard a loud 'shit!' coming from the hallway. He smirked. _'It serves you right.'_

-o-o-o-o-

"Eiri, this is Masato, Keita, and Ikito. Guys, this is Eiri Ueseugi, famous author and teacher of linguistics at Tokyo Arts." Shuichi offered the short introduction to the four other men standing next to the bar counter. They stared wide-eyed at Eiri. Oh, to have a celebrity in their presence! It took them several minutes to regain enough muscle power in their jaws to close their gaping mouths. They bowed and waited until Eiri took his seat to take theirs. Shuichi observed this display of inferiority with a quizzical expression, being as he never felt the need to act formal towards anyone.

"Sake, please." Eiri ordered, Shuichi taking the same. The others ordered what Eiri assumed to be their regulars, and then turned back to the subject of their amazement.

"So, Eiri……what's it like being famous?" the one known as Masato asked eagerly. His warm chocolate-brown eyes shone brightly with wonder, and he blew the blonde hair out of his face.

"Uh…" Eiri couldn't think of what to say to this. What kind of question was that? _'Let's see…People hassle me everyday, I spend my whole life trying to meet deadlines (which puts a serious dent in my sleeping schedule), and it makes it a hell of a lot easier to pick up chicks. How does that sound?'_ Luckily, he was spared of having to answer since the one with reddish-brown hair and dazzling green eyes –Keita– hit the inquirer upside the head.

"Think before you speak, idiot." He chuckled. Masato complained that it hurt, upon which Keita immediately gave him and apologetic look, patting his head in a comforting way.

Eiri, however, had his attention captured by another subject. Ikito, with pale grey eyes and hair as black as Shuichi's was staring at him. He had a classy look, wearing a white, button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up ¾ length and black tailored pants. He had his elbow poised elegantly on the bar counter, his chin supported by his arm. He ignored the drink that was placed in front of him and continued to stare at Eiri.

"Shuichi." Eiri said quietly. Shuichi, who had been laughing at the playful sight of Keita and Masato arguing, turned to him. Motioning slyly with his eyes towards Ikito, Eiri asked "Why is he staring at me?"

Shuichi looked back and, upon seeing his friend, smiled and turned back to Eiri. "Don't worry," Shuichi giggled, "He's always aloof and chic. He's a writer, you know, just like you! He writes lyrics mostly, but apparently he's a big fan of yours, though he's far too proud to grovel." Shuichi introduced the man without him even being aware of it. "I think…" Shuichi started, taking another quick glance at Ikito before continuing, "That he would really be happy if you started up a conversation with him."

Eiri ran his eyes over the suave young man before nodding. Shuichi turned to Masato and Keita. "Oh right, Eiri, did you know that Masato and Keita are musicians, too? Masato plays the drums, and Keita a vocalist. They're quite talented."

"Perhaps," said Keita, his green eyes smiling, "but Shuichi is the best of us all."

"Way to speak for everyone else, Keita." Shuichi pointed out. All the others nodded in agreement at Shuichi's position as "the best," however, and Shuichi just smiled humbly.

"Shuichi." Said Ikito, finally speaking up for the first time. His eyes were fixed in an intense gaze on his friend, but Shuichi seemed more or less unaffected by it. "Where is Kyo?" The question was posed as if to suggest something, but what Eiri didn't know.

'_Kyo…?' _The name rang no bell in Eiri's mind. Shuichi, however, smiled brightly at the reference.

"Oh! He said he'd be showing up late. They're working late at the studio. Don't worry, though, he'll be here." Shuichi exclaimed happily, yet oddly enough fixed Ikito with a stare that said 'back down,' and he did.

"Another?" a familiar voice rang his Eiri's ears. Seiichi was holding his empty sake glass, shaking it slightly. A nod was given, and the glass filled once again.

Shuichi signaled he wanted another as well, and Seiichi took his glass. He looked around and, upon seeing the empty sake bottle from which he poured the sweet liquor, sighed, looking playfully dejected. "You," he pointed an accusing finger at Eiri, "are drinking me dry. I'll be back." He left, and Eiri smirked, taking another gulp.

"So…Kyo, huh? Another musician friend of yours, I suppose." Eiri said.

"Boyfriend, actually."

It took several seconds for this information to sink in, but once it did, Eiri turned to Shuichi with wide-eyes. This was the most awkward moment of his life. Was Shuichi really…?

"Oh, so you're…" He started, searching for the right words. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life. Why hadn't Shuichi mentioned this before?

"Gay? Yes, I am. And if you're wondering why I didn't tell you," Shuichi said, "it is because I wanted to give you the chance to know me before you judged me. Honestly, think about it. If I had told you before we became so close, wouldn't you had felt either too repulsed or awkward around me to be my friend? This is the only way I get a fair shot with people. But, luckily, I have a great group of friends who don't care." He smiled. He looked down at the floor before fixing Eiri with a strong gaze. "Does it bother you?"

Upon regaining his senses, Eiri contemplated this. And he found, in fact, that it did not. Shuichi was right to have given him the chance the get to know him before coming out, because the young man was a great friend Eiri planned on keeping, regardless of that friend's orientation.

Meeting Shuichi's eyes with his own hazel ones, he stated firmly, "No."

A certain relief seemed to wash over Shuichi's facial expressions, at which point Seiichi returned with a new bottle of sake. _'However…' _Eiri thought _'friend or not, I'm still going to have to tease him for this.' _

"So…" Eiri said, a mischievously smile playing on his lips, "as someone drawn to males, do you think I'm attractive?" Shuichi stared at him shocked, and blushing like a girl. It quite reminded him of his adoring female fans, and he could not help but chuckle. Shuichi caught on to the fact that he was teasing him, and hit Eiri upside the head. "Are you going to answer me or not?" Eiri asked, trying in vain to suppress his laughter.

Shuichi turned his face away and said, "Everyone is attracted to you. I'm no exception." Eiri smirked, satisfied with his win, and turned back to the matter at hand, or rather, in his hand: sake.

The lights began to dim. A woman with short black hair appeared onstage and sat on the piano which had been previously set up for him. Her music was soft, a perfect setting for the content feeling in the air. Shuichi stood up and went to talk with Masato and Keita, leaving Eiri and Ikito to sit in silence at the bar, each with a glass of liquor in his hand._ 'Strike up a conversation…'_ Eiri said to himself.

"So…I hear you write?"

Ikito turned to him with a slightly surprised look, which did not at all fit the nonchalant attitude he had given off earlier in the evening. His expression softened as little as possible, and he said through tight lips:

"Yeah."

-o-o-o-o-

Sorry for not updating in such a long time. School work, you know? Anyway, I just want to clear up something for any who might have caught this vibe: Masato and Keita **aren't** dating, Keita just acts like an affectionate mother with everyone. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I hate this computer. I posted this chapter, and it came up in some stupid computer language, so now I have to re-type the whole damn thing! I might kill someone.

-o-o-o-o-

Kyo had in fact shown up. He made his grand entrance around 9:00 pm, and Shuichi promptly threw himself at the man. Eiri almost fell off his chair when the two kissed, but the others acted as through they saw it everyday. Perhaps they did.

Kyo was a well dressed man with a dazzling-smile. Eiri's first impression of him was that of the hunk from a tawdry Western film. His auburn hair came down to his ears, and his tailored suit gave him quite a stunning appearance. He wrapped his strong arm around Shuichi's waist, who was looking adoringly into his eyes, and slowly made his way over to the bar. They may as well have been riding off into the sunset.

"Kyo, this is my friend Ueseugi Eiri. Eiri, this is my boyfriend Kyo." Shuichi gave his quick introductions, and Kyo smiled his oh-so-charming smile at Eiri. He held out his hand as an invitation and Eiri hesitantly accepted.

"It's an honour, Ueseugi-san. I've read several of your books; you're very talented." He said in an amiable tone, and Shuichi smiled as he leaned into Kyo. The whole thing struck a nerve somewhere inside Eiri, but he didn't let on.

"Thank you." He said in the same half-hearted manner he did when he was at a book signing and had to repeat the same words a thousand times. Eiri was thankful for the darkness that concealed his frown much like it did his identity. Kyo kissed the top of Shuichi's head and released his hold on the small man, brushing his dark hair out of his face and leaning against the counter to order to drink. Shuichi started at his lover for a couple seconds before turning back to Eiri.

"So…what do you think of him?" He asked timidly.

"I just met him two seconds ago." Eiri said looking at Shuichi like he was an idiot. His friend chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry…I just…" the young man stopped and took a second to mull over his words, "It's really important to me that my friends like him. My friends are special to me, and Kyo is special to me." Shuichi cheeks were tinted pink, and he looked at Eiri expectantly with a face that no one could deny.

"He seems nice…" Eiri said, taking another gulp of his sake. Shuichi smiled at him, knowing how manipulative he could be sometimes. Shuichi looked back again at his boyfriend who was now happily chatting with Seiichi.

"He is. He's really, really nice, and I like him a lot. He's handsome, and intelligent, and…just so kind." Eiri almost vomited all over himself. Shuichi was different around this guy. He acted like a love-sick school girl. But, he had to admit that this smitten bimbo had a point: Kyo seemed to be an almost flawless man on the outside, which was a problem for Eiri, the kind of person who enjoyed picking people apart piece-by-piece and finding their faults.

"Yeah. Listen, Shuichi, I think I need to head out. I've still got some papers to grade, and I didn't get much sleep last night." Eiri said, rising from his seat. He didn't feel like hanging around there anymore.

"Oh…are you sure? Kyo just got here…" Shuichi looked up at him sadly, but Eiri was not about to be persuaded by any puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm sure. You know how I get when I'm tired. Sorry. Maybe some other time." He said, walking past his friend. He was about to walk out the door when a firm grip on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see Kyo staring at him with questioning eyes.

"You're leaving? Why so soon?" Eiri looked at him. His tone seemed genuine, as if he really was upset about losing the chance to meet the novelist. _'He's really, really nice.'_ It seemed that this was true, but it only seemed to make Eiri more peeved.

"Yeah. I'm tired, and I've got school in the morning. It was nice meeting you." Eiri said, trying to keep the explanation as quick as possible. He just wanted to go home.

"Oh…Okay. It was nice meeting you too, Ueseugi-san. I hope to see you soon." He said genially. Eiri nodded and walked out the door.

-o-o-o-o-

"U-Ueseugi…sensei…?"

A student cautiously approached the desk of a sullen looking Ueseugi Eiri. The whole classroom had been silent for the last 30 minutes, and rightfully so: if anyone had talked Eiri likely would have bitten their head off. A whole night of chain-smoking and sitting in front of a blank computer screen doesn't exactly qualify as a "good night's rest." However, a rather bold Hanako Ruri has raised her voice, and those around he gulped in fear. Eiri ever so slowly raised his head from the papers on his desk and fixed her with a look to kill. She kept her gaze as firm as possible, and Eiri silently admired her courage while at the same time hating her for disturbing him. Deciding to play nicely, he sighed before answering wearily.

"Yes, Hanako-san?"

"Uh…well…I was just..." She looked for a second like she was going to lose her stride, but swallowed and continued, "I was wondering about our...homework assignment. Yes, homework. What is it…per se?" She finished. He stared at her for several seconds, and then stood. A wave of terror came over the class, and not a single person breathed until he responded in a slightly forced polite tone.

"Ah, homework. Thank you for reminding me Hanako-san. Your homework will be pages 260-279 in your literature textbooks, and the twenty review questions that follow. I want them on my desk tomorrow of class."

"Yes, sensei." They responded as a group, each beginning to pack their bags as lunch would start in several minutes.

When the bell sounded Eiri lightly grunted as a "goodbye" to his students. They filed out as he returned to his desk, and Ruri waved slightly as she exited.

'_I…should have called in sick.'_

-o-o-o-o-

"Hey, Eiri!" Shuichi stopped the tired novelist while he was locking up his room, "Didn't have a good weekend, did you?"

"It shows that much?" He asked with a blunt "yes" as an answer. He sighed and continued on his way. Shuichi followed like a golden retriever.

"You know, I tried calling you a few times, but you never answered. You got out of the bar in such a hurry I just assumed something was wrong." He said in a tone of concern.

'_A __**few**__ times? A __**FEW**__? I must have 12 messages on my answering machine! Giving you my phone number was the worst mistake I've ever made in my life.' _Eiri held his tongue and decided to say nothing. He was not exactly the nicest person when he was tired. Not only that, but he couldn't help but feel there was something else bothering him.

"…" After receiving no response, Shuichi sighed and looked down at the ground. Eiri felt bad for making Shuichi so sad, but he was really not in the mood for friendly chatting.

"I have to get going," he said in a flat tone, "I've got a meeting with my editor. Sorry." In reality, there was no meeting. But it was a convenient excuse, and the "grading papers" reason was worn out.

"Oh…okay!" Shuichi perked up a bit. A small smile that never really seemed to fade adorned his round face. Working on a story, eh? Well, I'm sure it's going to be great!"

"Yeah. Bye." Eiri walked faster away from Shuichi and away from the anger in his gut that appeared every time he thought about the young man.

-o-o-o-o-

"Is something wrong, Eiri?" A quiet voice sounded. Said person lifted his head to find Shuichi staring at him with his large black eyes. _'Why are __**you**__ here?'_ Eiri stared back before sighing. He quietly murmured "no" and put his head back on the desk. "Oh, my bad," said Shuichi in a sarcastic tone, "I was just a little bit confused by your rude tone and sullen disposition. Sorry."

'_Just give him a break…'_ He said in himself. He looked up again. "Tough love speech, huh?" He faintly smiled, and it seemed to make Shuichi happier than he ever remembered seeing him. It was nice, though. Shuichi had an awful way of making people feel guilty when he was sad.

"You deserve it, Mr. High-and Mighty! What bug crawled up your butt these last few days, anyway?" Shuichi asked with a mothering tone.

"…I don't know." Eiri said, and it was true; it was as much a mystery to him as anyone else.

"Okay. Well, Kyo would really like to see you again. You hardly even got a chance to talk on Friday. Would you be okay with possibly coming over to my house? He'll be there tonight." This topic made Eiri uncomfortable. He honestly didn't want to go, but the pleading look in his co-worker's eyes made him think twice before stupidly consenting.

"Sure, I'll come."

-o-o-o-o-

It was about 7:00 pm by Shindou Shuichi's clock when the phone rang. Kyo was in the kitchen finishing up the cooking Shuichi couldn't do, and said person was setting up the table for three. Smiling happily at his boyfriend, Shuichi bounded over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shuichi." A familiar voice said from the other end of the line.

"Oh, Eiri! Hi! Where are you? We're almost done here. Are you on your way?" He said happily and went back to setting the table. Kyo looked up at the mention of Eiri's name only to return his focus back to making the dinner.

"I…well, I'm afraid that I'm unable to make it…tonight." Eiri finished quietly. Shuichi's hands froze in mid-action and his smile instantly dropped.

"Why not?" Kyo looked up again when he heard the sour tone in his lover's voice. Like everyone else, he knew it did not fit Shuichi at all, and therefore took the dish off the stove and walked to his side.

"Mizuki…my editor…wants five chapters of my book done tonight. I'm very sorry."

"…Um, okay. Work hard!" He couldn't feign the distress in his voice.

"Okay." Was the short reply. After that, nothing but the long, tedious beep telling him Eiri had hung up. Shuichi walked over to the table and set the phone back on the receiver. He plopped on the couch and Kyo followed.

"What's wrong Shu?" He asked the younger man.

"He's not coming. He needs to finish chapters for his novel." Shuichi said sadly, his large eyes plagued with disappointment and worry. "You know…he's been upset lately. Maybe something's wrong."

"Shu…" Kyo said with a laugh. He leaned over and kissed the smaller man's neck, who blushed. "I'm sure he's just busy. He **is **a popular novelist."

"I guess so."

"It still amazes me that THE Ueseugi Eiri teaches at your school. Why would he?" Kyo pondered out loud.

"He told me that he's searching for inspiration. And apparently he knows Seguchi-sama, the principal." Shuichi said. Kyo nodded, and leaned back into the couch. Shuichi's brow was furrowed with concern, and Kyo looked over with a smile.

"Well, Shuichi, I'm sure he'll find it. But…as long as he's not coming…" he moved in closer to his boyfriend, closing in on Shuichi's lips, "I'm sure I can keep you satisfied."

Shuichi's face turned red. "Is that so?" He asked quietly, moving to meet the intended kiss, only to be interrupted by the loud ring of a cell phone.

"Damn it." Kyo cursed before picking up the phone. Looking at the caller ID, he flipped it open and spoke in his slightly accented English. "What do you need, Charlie?"

-o-o-o-o-

The empty Microsoft Word screen was mocking him. Again. Eiri stared at it, willing his story to write itself, but much to his dismay no words appeared magically before his eyes. He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips before lighting up and sighing heavily. He exhaled a cloud of smoke from his mouth, which swirled around his weary eyes. He blinked. Still no words.

A loud knock woke him from his fatigued state, and his eyes narrowed. Looking over at the clock, it was only 8:15 pm, but it seemed much later. _'Why would anyone he here anyway? If this is Tatsuha again searching for a place to crash, I swear…'_ But it wasn't his brother. Exiting his study and opening the front door found him staring at the only person in the world he wanted to see less than Tatsuha.

"Peace offering?" Shuichi asked, smiling warily and holding up two beers. Eiri stared at him with a blank expression.

"Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be with your **boyfriend**?" Eiri didn't intend to sound so rude, but he was tired and agitated.

Shuichi looked at him sadly before lowering his arms. "He got called away on business. He had to make an immediate flight to America. He's manages a band who's on tour there, and apparently the drummer was hospitalized earlier this afternoon." Eiri continued to stare. Shuichi looked him in the eye. "Can I just come in please?" Admitting defeat, Eiri stepped aside. Shuichi walked in and plopped himself on the couch as though he visited often, when in reality he had only been there once.

"You've got a lot of nerve talking to a celebrity like that." The amused blonde said. Shuichi fixed him with a look that said he didn't give a shit, so Eiri dropped the cocky attitude. He sat down next to his friend on the navy blue couch who shoved the beer in front of his face. He took it and continued to watch Shuichi, who was staring at the ground. "So…what do you want? I told you, I have work to do."

"…" Shuichi didn't answer. He just continued to stare at the wood-paneled floor. He looked like he was trying to say something, but the words were just not strong enough to pry open his lips. They just sat on his tongue, waiting for him to gain the courage to speak.

"I don't have time for the silent game. Either you speak up or…"

"Are you mad at me?" He asked quietly, almost inaudibly. Eiri stopped and stared at him. The younger male looked up. His eyes were large and dark, drawing Eiri in with their overflowing emotion. They just stared at each other. Eiri opened his mouth, only to close it again. Shuichi took a chance and spoke up. "I'm…No, I should have…but I told you why, right? Well, I can understand…I mean you have every right…I guess I just hoped we could remain...friends…" he stopped when he realized his words made no sense, and swallowed. He tried again. "You're angry because I didn't tell you about Kyo, right?"

Eiri contemplated this. That could be why he had been so angry the past few days, but even still he couldn't help but feel this was not what was bothering him. But, whatever it was, he shouldn't be taking it out on Shuichi, the only real friend he's had in years. He smiled at this realization; Shuichi however had once again taken to looking at the floorboards.

"Hm." The novelist said softly. Shuichi looked up and was shocked to see Eiri with a happy expression. He had missed it. "How many drinks did you have before you came over here? You're babbling like an alcoholic. I'll tell you what, it's late and I don't feel like being responsible for the DUI you're sure to get, so you can crash on my couch tonight, okay?" Shuichi looked at his friend. _'Is he forgiving me?'_ Eiri's smile was pretty and genuine, so the raven-haired man could not help but turn up the corners of his mouth, too.

"Thank you."

-o-o-o-o-

Goodness, what awful writing. If I ever get myself out of this shame spiral and decide to write another story, I promise not to make it so damn bad.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm very, very sorry for the long delay. I hate this chapter with all my being, but I want to get it out and I'm lacking inspiration. Enjoy (if you can).

-o-o-o-o-

"Damn it." The frustrated novelist growled and roughly put his cigarette in the ashtray next to his laptop. Why couldn't he write anything? His mind was as blank the Word document that he was presently glaring at. _'Writer's block in the pits.'_

It was 3:00 in the morning and hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. Eiri felt like smashing something against the wall. He wanted to watch it shatter into a million pieces. Perhaps his laptop…? But of course, that wasn't going to solve his problem. _'I thought taking this teaching position was supposed to help me find inspiration. Instead, it's sufficiently lowered the number of hours of sleep I get a night, and taken away the __**me**__ time I value so much. If I last through this year, I'm definitely quitting__ afterwards.'_

"Are you **ever** going to bed?" A quiet voice asked. Eiri spun quickly around and found himself staring at his friend, Shindou Shuichi. Oh, that's right. Shuichi was staying the night.

"How long have you been awake?" Eiri questioned. This whole time, he had naturally assumed that the younger man was asleep.

"Since about…2:30, and I've been listening to you type ever since then. Honestly, no wonder you're so grumpy all the time." He said and walked over. "You know, people generally **sleep** at night."

"Yes, well people generally aren't novelists with deadlines, now are they?" He shot back, and leaned into his swiveling chair. Shuichi nodded and yawned.

"Come on." He said, and began tugging on his friend's arm. Eiri pulled away and glared at him.

"Why?"

"Come to bed." Shuichi said and continued tugging his arm. Eiri sighed and turned his gaze at the empty document. The white screen never changed. It was blank, as blank as his mind. Out of ideas. _'Am I wasting my time?'_ With one last heavy sigh, he pushed himself up from his chair sluggishly and allowed Shuichi to guide him to his bed. Without bothering to change into pajamas, Eiri flopped on the bed and buried his face in a pillow. Shuichi pulled the soft sheets up to Eiri's shoulder like a mother tucking her child into bed. "Goodnight." He said softly.

A grunt was the only response heard.

-o-o-o-o-

Many hours later, two hazel eyes slowly opened, then immediately closed again to block out the light. Blink. Blink. Open.

Ueseugi Eiri stirred, rolling over to his other side. He looked at opposite side of the bed, which was empty. No surprise. He propped himself up on his elbows and yawned with his mouth wide open. Throwing his feet over the side, Eiri sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. The glaring red numbers on bedside clock read 2:00 pm. "You're fucking kidding me…" Eiri mumbled his breath. _'__I know I set my alarm for10__:00 a__m__ yesterday.'_ He turned the clock around to see the alarm was "off." He growled and pushed himself up from his bed and walked out to the den. Just as he suspected, Shuichi was sitting there watching television and munching on an apple. "Did you disable my alarm?" He asked angrily.

Shuichi looked up and smiled "Well, well, look who's up! Did you sleep well?" Eiri glared. Shuichi smiled.

"Did you?"

The younger man sighed. "Look, it's Sunday! You don't need to be up at 11:00, especially when you were up at 3:00 in the morning. You need your sleep." Shuichi scolded.

"Who are you, my mother?" Eiri asked sarcastically. He walked over and plopped on the couch next to his friend.

"I may as well be! You need to take better care of yourself." Shuichi continued his rant, and Eiri closed his eyes in defeat.

"Okay, okay, would you shut up already?"

"…Fine." Shuichi said and turned away. Eiri still had his eyes closed, mulling over what to do with the little bit of day he had left. He could try to write something. Yeah, he'd probably do that. "It's snowing." His friend said lightly. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. The sky was grey and overcast, and little flakes of white fell silently to the ground. Frost already covered the ground, and very few leaves were left on the trees. The world was asleep.

"Yeah." Eiri replied. They stared out the window for a short while, just watching the quiet world outside. The snow had been on and off the past couple of months. Eiri liked it when it snowed, simply because he didn't have to feel bad about locking himself in his study all day.

"Hey…" A quiet voice broke the sleepy silence. Eiri cocked his head towards his friends and raised his eyebrow as if to say 'what?' A small smile slowly formed on Shuichi's face, the corners of his mouth stretching to the sides of his face. It was a grin the suggested he had an idea. He turned his eyes from the window to Eiri's face and stared into his eyes. "Let's go to the grocery store."

-o-o-o-o-

"Tell me why I'm here again?"

"Because," an accusing Shuichi pointed a slim finger in the blonde's face, "you missed the dinner with Kyo, so now we have to prepare a fabulous dinner to make up for it."

"Ugh…" Eiri sighed and pressed his forehead against the handle bar o f the shopping cart. Shuichi was riding inside the cart, telling Eiri to move along and pointing to different places around the store.

"Let's see…we need naganegi, (1)" Shuichi said. He raised his head form the list and looked around the packed store. "There!" He said, indicating with his index finger, "Isle 6!"

"Okay, okay." Eiri mumbled and pushed past crowds of people to get to the sixth isle. He wore a dark pair of sunglasses and a scarf to conceal his identity from the general public. Having reached isle six, he slowly moved along, his eyes wandering up and down the shelves trying to find naganegi. "Here it is." He said, and reached to the top shelf. He pulled it down and handed it to Shuichi, who smiled happily and looked back at the list. They did not have very much in their cart, thereby enabling Shuichi to sit in it. "You know you look like an idiot, right?"

"Yes." Shuichi giggled. Eiri looked around slightly embarrassed at the attention Shuichi was getting for his childish behavior. "But, you know, I haven't done this since I was a kid, and I'm having fun. Why should I care what they think?" Eiri watched the back of Shuichi's head as he scanned the list, wishing he had that kind of self-confidence. Sure, he had his fault, but Shuichi was a pretty special person. There weren't many people like him left in the world; fun, free of worry, and loving. He didn't walk around with a thick coat of armor all day. He expressed every emotion openly, and accepted them. _'I wonder what's it's like to be so carefree?'_ "Okay…" Shuichi spoke somewhat loudly, interrupting Eiri's thought pattern. The novelist's eyes back into focus. "We need bouillon cubes."

"I have them at home."

"Mayonnaise?"

"Got it."

"Sugar?"

"Have that, too."

"Great, "Shuichi smiled, "then we just have to get crab and we're out of here!" He moved a bit in the cart and almost sat on the naganegi.

"Okay, the seafood department was back at the entrance…" Eiri said, turning the cart around in as small a circle as he could so he wouldn't hurt other people.

"Alright, then: Onward!" Shuichi practically yelled, making a fist in the air in the direction of the seafood department. Eiri flushed with embarrassment and rolled his eye, but at the same time he had to laugh. Shuichi really was so **carefree**. The blonde pushed the cart with a smile on his face while listening to his friend chatter.

-o-o-o-o-

"Yum…that naganegi stuffed with crabmeat (2) was delicious!" Shuichi said, putting his plate down. They were sitting at the dining table next to the kitchen. Eiri was still eating, but Shuichi had gobbled it down within 7 minutes of getting it. "I didn't know you're such a good cook!"

"Yeah, well I live alone, so I don't have much of a choice." Eiri replied, setting down his chopsticks and taking a swig of his beer. Shuichi had already finished that, too. The raven-haired male piled carried the can and his plate over to the kitchen, where he disposed of and washed them. Shuichi then went to the fridge, grabbed yet another beer, and walked over to the navy couch. The novelist turned around in his chair and glared. "No, please; make yourself at home." Shuichi laughed.

"Don't worry, I will." Eiri sighed as he took the last bit of his dinner. He too washed off his plate, then grabbed 2 six packs of beer and brought them over to the sofa. His friend gaped.

"Man, we have school tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

"Wrong. It's holiday." Eiri said and opened another beer.

"Really?"

"Really."

Shuichi smiled and leaned back into the couch. "Awesome." He said, and brought the can to his lips. Eiri grabbed the remote and turned on the television in front of them. After flipping through the channels, to find nothing good on, he just left it on a ridiculous game show the Shuichi seemed to be fascinated by. They sat there for hours, talking of god knows what, drinking every last beer and becoming quite tipsy. "Who picked out this clown's outfit?" Shuichi babbled drunkenly, pointing the colourfully dressed game show host. "He's so bright I can't see a damn thing!"

"Trust me," Eiri muttered, "you're not missing much." Shuichi nodded and continued to stare at the screen.

Eiri was much better at holding his drink, and was therefore far less tipsy than Shuichi. He still felt a bit drunk though, and rubbed his temples. His eyes closed, and he leaned back into the couch. Almost at the same time, for reasons unknown, Shuichi leaned over and placed his head in Eiri's lap. Eiri's eyes snapped open and he looked down at his lap with one eyebrow raised. Shuichi was still staring at the screen. He thought it odd, but didn't say anything and instead reached with one hand and pushed the dark bangs out of his friend's face.

"You really are drunk, aren't you?" Shuichi smiled and closed his eyes, burying his face in Eiri's thigh.

"I suppose so."

Eiri continued touching Shuichi's hair, eventually drifting his digits lightly over the younger male's temple and cheek. His skin was soft, and a much darker colour than Eiri's. It felt like the skin of a child. He followed this course, all the while watching Shuichi nestle comfortably into himself. _'He's wasted.' _Eiri chuckled at this thought and looked over at the clock.

"Oh, it's 10:45." He stated, and took his hand away from the man's face. Shuichi opened his eyes and looked over.

"Oh, yeah…" Much to Shuichi distaste, Eiri pushed himself up from the couch and headed towards the bedroom.

"Alright, well, I'm going to try to fall asleep early so I don't have to hear your bitching again tomorrow." He stated with a yawn. "Get some sleep."

Eiri walked into his bedroom, immediately removing his shirt and pants. He walked into his bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his tired face. Any other night, the blonde would have immediately crawled into bed. However, upon exiting the bathroom, he found someone already sitting on the edge of his bed, staring at him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, and Shuichi just stared at him with a drunken expression. This was not surprising, because Eiri was in boxers. The novelist walked a few feet forward. "Shuichi, what's wrong?"

Shuichi said nothing. He just stared. Becoming quite exasperated, Eiri stomped over and grabbed his arms, lifting him from the bed and intending to walk his obviously confused friend back to the couch. Shuichi stopped him, however, and gripped tightly on Eiri's sculpted biceps. He was staring down at the floor.

"Shuichi, what **is** it? What's—" He was cut off, however, when he felt two small hands working their way through his hair. Shuichi lifted his head and looked Eiri straight in the eye with an indescribable look. The blonde's eyes widened, and he could not help but wonder what the hell was happening as Shuichi's coming closer to his own. And yet, he did not protest or complain when Shuichi's own full lips came in contact with his own. In fact, he almost immediately responded. Their tongues intertwined as Eiri then backed up to the large bed. Shuichi fell beneath him, and the young man's head fell into the fluffy pillows. Eiri lay over top of him and continued the kiss between the two mouths.

Shuichi's soft hands trailed down his neck and spine, and back up. His jet black eyes were overflowing with want, and Eiri could only respond greedily. His skilled hands travelled down the small waist and hips of the man beneath him. Shuichi's back arched and he groaned. Eiri's hand wandered down his long legs, and back up his inner thighs.

"Mmm…Eiri…" Shuichi moaned and pushed so that they rolled over and he was on top of the blonde. He again graced Eiri's soft lips with his own. Working from there, he kissed Eiri neck, attacking it with a protruding tongue. Eiri sighed contently and settled his large hand on Shuichi rear. It had been so long since he last had sex. Kisses trailed down his stomach and sides, and Eiri watched Shuichi's plump lips forcefully touch his skin. Working farther and farther down, the young man's lips softly touched the front of his boxers. Watching this, Eiri could feel himself stiffen.

Shuichi straddled the larger man beneath him, and removed his shirt to reveal his feminine torso. Eiri placed his hand on the bare shoulder, and softly lead them down the creamy skin of Shuichi's chest. Said person closed his eyes and leaned his head back, allowing the novelist to touch him however he pleased. His mouth hung open, and he moaned as Eiri played with his erect nipples. "Hnn…" He moaned.

Taking advantage of the raven-haired man's vulnerable state, Eiri again gained control and flipped on top of Shuichi. Eiri's long fingers began to unbuttoned and lowered the zipper on Shuichi's skinny jeans. Shuichi writhed beneath him and pushed his hips up. "Eiri…" The name slipped past his lips as a soft whisper. Shuichi pushed up again, making his physical need known.

And with that, Eiri stopped in mid action and actually took a second to think about what was going on. What was he doing? Shuichi is his friend. Shuichi is a guy. Shuichi has a boyfriend.

"Mmm, please. Eiri, please." Shuichi begged. He pulled the older man down to him and kissed him with a strong passion. All thought was again lost, and he continued ridding Shuichi of his clothing.

Eiri had never had sex with a boy before but, as he found out, it wasn't much different from doing it with a girl. It was just as good. It left him with the same feeling of satisfaction.

Shuichi was loud, moaning at the slightest contact, crying out during climax. But what spoke loudest to Eiri was the unmistakable feeling he felt each time he took the young man, the blaring truth that stared him right in the face when he looked in his eyes:

_'I'm in love with my best friend.'_

-o-o-o-o-

(1) Naganegi means "leeks."

(2) "Naganegi stuffed with crab meat" Ingredients:

2 thick naganegi

5/6 cup water

1 teaspoon gelatin

½ chicken bouillon cube

2 tablespoons fresh cream

1 tablespoon mayonnaise

Dash sugar

3 ½ ounces crabmeat, cooked and shredded

There you go. You finally got what you want. But there's still story to come (no matter how bad it may be), so don't abandon me.


	8. Chapter 8

I know I haven't updated in a long time. You'll live. Anyway, if any of you are interested, I have a new story up. It's nothing particularly magical.

-o-o-o-o-

Eiri woke up at 11:00 am on Monday. Looking around, he found his own clothing scattered over the floor, and an empty spot beside him on the bed. Taking an involuntary sniff, he smelled sex in the air. Shuichi.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, falling back against the pillow and heaving a sigh. There's nothing like waking up to the sun coming in softly through the half-closed blinds and remembering that last night you fucked your best friend. Your **male** best friend. "What the hell is wrong with me?"

He grabbed the pillow beneath his head and smashed it over his face, apparently attempting to smother himself. When that failed, Eiri stood up and walked over to his dresser. Opening the bottom left drawer, he threw on a pair of boxers and left the room to search his house. In the bathroom, in the kitchen, in the dining room, in the living room, in the spare bedroom. Nothing.

_'At least we skipped the infamous awkward morning.' _His thoughts were chanted in a sarcastic voice, and Eiri couldn't help but feel that he had just screwed up big time. Of course he had. He slept with Shuichi.

"Ugh." Eiri huffed as he fell heavily onto the navy blue couch where this had all begun. With his head in his hands, he silently berated himself for his actions. And that's how he spent his entire holiday: Sitting on the couch in various positions, muttering to himself and dreading the next day.

-o-o-o-o-

It was 5:00 in the morning when Ueseugi Eiri pulled up to the parking lot. He got out and walked briskly to the front doors. He had no time to waste; he had to talk to Shuichi.

Shoes tapped against the floor in a steady pace as he passed door after door. _'E135, E136…Here, E137.' _The door was usually open, welcoming people in with the warm smell of coffee every morning. Now, it was closed, standing there like a block of ice. Impermeable. He knocked several times on the door, and then stood quietly in front of it. When he got no response, he knocked again. No answer. _'He's probably not here yet.' _He reasoned, and leaned against the wall next classroom entrance.

By 5:30, Shuichi was still not there, and Eiri was tired of waiting. _'I'll catch him at lunch…I guess.'_

He walked up to his room only to find Hanako Ruri sitting right next to the classroom. She smiled at him as soon as she saw him and stood up quickly. "Hello, Ueseugi-sensei!" She chirped, and stepped aside as he reached for his keys to open the door. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," He lied in a word, and then turned to her, "but what are you doing here so early, Hanako-san?"

"Oh, well, I woke up at 3:45 this morning and watched the sunrise through the trees. It was gorgeous. The sun's rays just light the leaves so perfectly when it glitters on their surfaces. So, I felt that since it started out as a special day, why not continue that? Instead of walking to school at 5: 30, I biked here at 4:50. I love bike riding, don't you? It's so…"

That was about where Eiri tuned out. _'Man, this girl can talk forever. Doesn't she ever annoy herself?'_ He nodded occasionally, as he unpacked his things for the briefcase he brought to school every day. When he had finished that, she was still talking, so he leaned his head in his hands and continued thinking about Shuichi. What was he going to say when they finally saw each other? Would they still be close after that? Is there any chance of the feelings being mutual? He sighed. _'Probably not. God, what have I done?'_

"Ueseugi-sensei?" Ruri asked with a tinge of concern. Eiri looked up from the desk and stared at her. "Is something wrong, Ueseugi-sensei?"

"No." He said quickly, putting his head back in his hands. It wasn't a convincing answer, but he didn't have time to chit-chat.

"Okay…" She said tentatively, "but if there ever is anything wrong…you can tell me. My friends say I'm really good at making people feel better."

Eiri knew she didn't mean to annoy him, but everything did that morning. She was being nothing but kind, yet still he could not feel better. He needed to see Shuichi, and needed to talk to him before he could even think about feeling better.

"Thanks Hanako-san, but I'm fine," He repeated, "I'll write the assignment on the board. That should give you something to do." She looked hurt, but he didn't care. He had too much on his mind already.

"Yes, Ueseugi-sensei." She muttered stiffly, and so began the school day.

-o-o-o-o-

Eiri walked to his car with a dejected air. At lunch hour, he had hurried down to Shuichi's classroom as soon as the bell rang, only to find a sub sitting in his seat. When he asked the sub where Shindou was, he simply replied that he called in sick this morning. Eiri had an idea why.

When he climbed into his sleek, black Mercedes Benz, he face planted right into the steering wheel. Then he lifted his head an inch and plopped back down, making the horn beep slightly. "What will I do?" He muttered.

Then he remembered that, tucked away in the front pocket of his briefcase were the directions to Shuichi's apartment. He had given them to Eiri the day he was supposed to come for dinner to talk to Kyo. Kyo…Just the thought of that name drove him mad with jealousy. _'Now I know why I didn't like him…' _His brain muttered, but he ignored it and scrambled around in the front pocket of his briefcase for Shuichi's apartment number. When he found, it carefully read it over and pulled out of the parking lot, heading the complete opposite direction of his house.

His knock was firm and steady, even though his insides were clenched in hesitation. It took about a minute before anyone even answered the door, and once it was opened he regretted knocking. Shuichi's eyes were red and puffy, as though a loved one had just died, and his apartment was in a state of disrepair. All he could see was the entrance, which was scattered with beer cans and broken glasses. He guessed that's why Shuichi stayed in his outdoor shoes.

"…" He stood there silently as Shuichi's eyes widened at the sight of him. What was he supposed to say now? _'Perhaps I should have thought this over more…'_ He thought as Shuichi backed away from him a bit, fresh tears appearing in his eyes. A choking sound came from the younger male's throat, and Eiri's eyebrows furrowed. Obviously he was not the only one having trouble at deciding what to say. "Hello, Shuichi."

"……Ueseugi-san." He said quietly. Eiri noticed the change in the way Shuichi addressed him, but there were more pressing matters at hand. Shuichi's hand was clenching the doorknob. Eiri's eyes lingered on his friend's whitening knuckles before looking him straight in the eye.

"Can I come in?"

-o-o-o-o-

Sorry this chapter was kind of boring. I promise the next one will be better. I'll try not to take forever to update, too.


End file.
